1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to industrial guns. More particularly, the invention relates to manual firing mechanisms for industrial guns of the type having a rotary handle operated pivoting combination loading ramp and breech block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial 8 gauge shotguns have been used for many years to shoot 8 gauge shotgun slugs into rotary kilns to knock off slag rings which form on the interior of the kilns. Such kilns are large and hot and the use of such guns avoids the previous practice of allowing the kiln to cool and having men enter the kiln and beat the rings off with hammers and picks. With the industrial 8 gauge kiln gun, the kiln need not be cooled and no men have to enter the kiln. The Industrial 8 gauge kiln gun pays for itself by greatly reducing down time. One leading 8 gauge kiln gun is the WINCHESTER RINGBLASTER brand gun made and sold by the Winchester Division of Olin Corporation, East Alton, Ill. The current version of that gun is the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,088 to Olson dated April 1984, and an alternative version proposed to use a pistol type hand grip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,019 to Dennis dated Jan. 22, 1991.
The WINCHESTER RINGBLASTER brand gun is the world's best selling 8 gauge kiln gun and is an excellent and reliable product. This invention seeks to improve the firing mechanism of that type of gun to allow it to be loaded with one hand and fired with the other to speed up the firing rate yet retain safety and control. The faster rate further reduces kiln down time.
A new technical approach is needed which can allow such one handed operation.